In Each Other's Eyes
by Clarionette
Summary: scorose. they observed each other.


Disclaimer: the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling

First of all, I would like to thank you for reading this and I really am sorry for the story and my fault in the grammar and all.

* * *

><p>She was just Rose, a girl with freckles on her face. Her hair was bushy and wild and red. Her eyes were blue, ever so sparkling blue.<p>

He was just Scorpius, a boy with no freckles on his face. His hair was smooth and platinum blonde. His eyes were gray, ever so cold gray.

That day at King's Cross station, their eyes met one another for the first time. His eyes didn't reflect any light, she noticed. Her eyes were lustrous, he noticed. Both turned their heads around as the high-pitched whistle blow. They didn't see each other on the train.

He held his head high, glancing at the Slytherin table. She looked around nervously, trying to find comfort from the Gryffindor table. Sorting Hat on his head, he felt nervous but he was able to stay calm. Sorting Hat on her head, she felt nervous and she was shaking.

He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor.

First year, they never talked. Second year, Scorpius befriended James and Albus. Albus and Scorpius became very close. In their third year, Scorpius and Rose shared a compartment with her family. He glanced at her once in a while, when she was not looking, while he was playing exploding snap. She glanced at him every ten pages of her book, fortunately he didn't caught her eyes at all.

He was just like the moon to her, mysterious and beautiful. She wanted to know him, but he looked so distant. She was just like the sun to him, bright and blinding. He didn't want to be close to her. He was afraid, he was scared. He didn't want to burnt.

He saw her on Honeydukes, she was eating chocolate frogs. He saw summer in her. Soft breeze and warmth of the sun on his skin. He imagined her and her yellow summer dress.

She saw him on the way back to Hogwarts. She saw winter in him. Cold breeze on her face and pure white snow on her hands. She imagined him and his fuzzy scarf, gloves, sweater and coat.

It was their fourth year. The first word they said to each other was 'sorry' as they almost crashed into each other at the library. She looked at him, at his eyes. He looked at her, at her eyes. It was chilling gray and she saw raging storm there. It was soothing blue but he saw raging sea too. She felt cold so suddenly, her fingers dig into her arms way too deep. He felt her eyes burnt deep into his mind, leaving traces here and there. They nodded at each other and walked away.

Three steps and he realized that he might not just burnt. He thought he would sink into the blue of her eyes. He found himself breathing hard.

Three steps and she realized that she might not just get cold. She could get lost in the storm that was his eyes. She found her head spinning.

They passed each other in the hallway. She forced herself to say hello. He forced himself to smile a small smile. He smelled like pine, oak, and newly cropped grass. She smelled like books, summer warmth, and strawberry. A year later, some time at his sixth year, the amortentia smelled like her to him. In her potions class, she found herself recognizing his odor from the amortentia. They thought they were mad.

He was named head boy, she was named head girl. Their firsts few of word exchange were awkward. He rarely smiled but once he did, it's warm and sincere. She talked quite a lot but he didn't mind, her voice was like song to his ear.

They couldn't believe they graduated this year. She separated herself from Gryffindor crowd. He shied away from Slytherin crowd. He found her and she found him. Smiles forced its way to their face. He was seeing himself staring back from the blue. She was seeing herself staring back from the gray. He took his chance and closed their gap, their nose barely touched. He looked into her eyes and found her staring back at him. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he put his lips onto hers in a short chaste kiss. He pulled away and looked at her nervously. Her eyes were beaming. There were no burning heat nor freezing cold. There were just warmth of their breaths and fingertips touching.

On the background Albus was grinning at the sight of his friend and his cousin. Lily beamed at Rose and Scorpius while Hugo dropped his jaw to the ground.

"I told you so." Albus felt like he had won a quidditch match and a house cup.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, once again. I'm sorry for… everything. I wish you don't regret reading this. Reviews and critics are much much appreciated. :)<p> 


End file.
